Communication networks include wired and wireless networks. Example wired networks include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and Ethernet local area networks. Example wireless networks include licensed cellular networks as well as unlicensed wireless networks that connect to wired networks. Calls and other communications may be connected across wired and wireless networks.
In wireless cellular networks, mobile devices generally communicate with each other by transmitting and receiving data traffic through base stations or other similar network nodes, even when the mobile devices are in close proximity. Direct communications between mobile devices in a licensed band without network control can cause interference to other mobile devices operating in the network.
With the proliferation of devices equipped with a cellular modem, direct device-to-device communication offers itself as a potential feature that may significantly enhance the performance of wireless communications technology.
Furthermore proximity-based applications and services represent a recent and enormous social-technological trend. The introduction of a direct communication capability would allow the wireless communications industry to promote this important trend. Additionally, there is also interest in the ability to offload the network in some cases via direct device-to-device communication.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.